Naruto: Half-Blood
by NightSky98
Summary: Kasara Uchiha is the daughter of the Uchiha head's brother Akito who married outside of the clan. Despite her clans prejudices, she is particularly close with her cousin Obito. Follow her journey to find her place in the world she lives in. Romance in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1 Kasara

The little girl skipped to her home. Her short black hair was ruffled cutely and her dark grey eyes danced with amusement. A boy tried to sneak up on her and without looking behind her she twirled out of the way and smiled at the tall, dark-haired boy wearing glasses. "Obito!" she giggled.

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Hey, Kasara, where are you coming from?"

She jumped on his back. "Momma wanted me to go get some groceries for her."

Obito nodded. "So, when you gonna come over to my house?"

Kasara pursed her lips. "The Uchiha don't really like me, Obito."

He pouted. "I'm an Uchiha and I like my little cousin."

She grinned. "Thanks, Tobi."

"Why do you call me that?" he whined.

"It's in your name," she giggled.

"Kasara!" a man called from behind them, causing Kasara to squirm and flip off Obito's back.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

The Uchiha man scooped his daughter up and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Obito, thank you for taking her home."

Obito grinned. "It's fine, Akito. I love hanging out with Kasara. Can she come eat at my house?"

Akito tightened his grip on his daughter before looking at her. "What do you want to do, Kasara?"

"I wanna go with Obito," she said after a bit of deliberation.

Akito sighed and sat her down. She started off down the road. "Obito, make sure nothing happens to her," Akito said, never taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Yes, Akito-sama," Obito bowed before going after her.

Obito fell into step beside Kasara. She had her eyes shut and was walking normally and avoiding all the objects in the street. "Hey, Kasara, I need to go see my team. I'm actually late. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure," she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I'll race you to the training grounds."

They both took off and Kasara pulled ahead of him easily. She was light and loved running. She reached the grounds a few minutes later and dropped to the ground in a crouch. She looked up to see a blonde-haired man with dazzling blue eyes, a brown-haired girl with brown eyes and purple stripes on her face, and a silver-haired boy with black eyes and a mask covering most of his face. The sensei watched her for a few minutes, wondering who she was. Slowly, she stood and a smirk spread across her face. "I win, O-bi-to," she sang.

Obito dropped down and sat with crossed legs. "Whatever, Kasara."

She winked at him. "Don't be a sore loser. Just because you lost to a little gir-"

She was cut off by him lunging at her. She twirled around him and watched him. He leaned towards his left and she did a back bend as his right leg swung over her head. She did a kick over, hitting him in the chin. He started making hand signs and Kasara bit her thumb and king her fingers together with her thumbs up. "Fire style: fireball jutsu!" Obito yelled.

"Hidden blood style: blood shield," Kasara murmured.

The fire ball flew at her and went around her shield without touching her. "Are you done?" Kasara asked.

He pouted. "Only 'cause your father would kill me otherwise."

"Obito, who's this?" the sensei asked.

Turning around, Kasara bowed. "I'm Kasara Uchiha, Akito's daughter."

"Ah," Minato's eyes lit with understanding.

"Sensei?" Rin asked.

He turned to his female student. "Akito is the Uchiha head's younger brother."

"Why doesn't she look like an Uchiha?" Kakashi asked.

Kasara flinched and Obito grabbed her hand. "That's because Akito-sama didn't marry in the Uchiha," Minato explained.

Kakashi and Rin looked at her. "So, she's a half-breed."

Kasara flinched again, but looked up with ice cold eyes. "That's right," she said emotionlessly.

Obito gripped her shoulders. "Kasara, if you want to go home it'll be alright. We can eat together another time."

"It's fine, Obito," she said quietly and he could just hear the small break in her voice. "I'll sit under the tree and wait for you," she said where the others could hear her.

Obito watched his little cousin go over to the tree and sit in its shadow. Sighing, he turned and went to his team, apologizing for being late.

Kasara sat watching them, refusing to let the insult of the stranger bother her. After a bit her eight-year-old self got bored. She climbed up the tree and hung upside down. She shut her eyes and started to meditate. A small sound reached her ears. Her eyes flashed open as she caught the shrunken; she flipped off the tree and twisted her body sending the shrunken back the way it came with senbon close behind. Minato avoided everything and smiled at the girl who was watching him carefully. "Sensei!" Obito shouted running to Kasara. "Why'd you attack Kasara? Oh, gosh, your dad's gonna freak!"

After a moment Kasara smiled. "It's fine, Obito. He was curious."

"Minato-sensei?" Obito asked in confusion.

"I wanted to see how Akito was training his daughter," he said.

A smirk spread across her face, making anyone who questioned her Uchiha blood kick themselves. "He hasn't. I'm his only child and his baby girl."

Kakashi watched the young girl. "Kakashi, Rin, what do you think about her?" Minato asked.

Rin smiled. "She's talented."

"She's alright," Kakashi said.

"I might need to talk to the Hokage," Minato mused.

Kasara tilted her head to the side, wondering what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2 A Ninja?

:) Thank you all for the reviews and favorites! I you have no idea how excited I was! Alright, so I've fixed the first chap. I really hope you Keep reading. Again, don't own Naruto T3T

_Chapter 2. A Ninja?_

Kasara blinked up at the Sandaime. Akito was frozen and Kasara's mother, Miki, was staring ahead with blank eyes. Obito was watching the family worriedly while his team watched in anticipation. "Due to the amazing skills she possesses I would like to make her a genin."

"There must be a mistake, sir," Akito said holding his hands up. "Kasara's just a little girl. No one's taught her anything."

"She's not even supposed to go into the academy," Miki said, not comprehending anything. "We decided that before she was born."

Kasara glared at the ground. She was half Riku, and if that wasn't enough, she was also half Uchiha. She was born to be a ninja and the only reason she wasn't was because her parents had decided to decide her path in life for her before she was born. "Akito-sama, Miki-san, have you asked Kasara what she wants?" Obito asked, knowing by their many conversations how Kasara felt about her parents' decision.

"Kasara's too young to understand!" Miki shouted at him, snapping out of her daze.

"Kasara doesn't get to make that choice. She's a child," Akito said.

Kasara balled her hands into fists, listening to the arguments going on around her. She was so tired of hearing this. Even her uncle, Fugaku Uchiha, had tried to convince her parents, despite his dislike for her. "Kasara isn't strong enough!" Miki exclaimed. The comment made Kasara snap.

"What do you know?" Kasara screamed. "The only thing you care about is that I'm your perfect little doll. If either of you would open your eyes you would see that I've always wanted to be a ninja! You've just decided to be a coward.i never did!" with that she ran out of the room.

Miki's eyes were wide and Akito's jaw had dropped. The Sandaime knit his fingers together in front of his mouth and cocked an eyebrow. Kakashi was watching her, wondering about her coward comment. "Neither of you ever ask her. She doesn't need someone planning her life. She never speaks out against you out of respect, but when the Hokage is personally asking for her to be able to do what she's always wanted to, you don't even think or look at her. It's a miracle she doesn't hate you!" Obito glared at them.

"Obito," Minato warned.

Akito glared at him, sharingan activated. "You don't know anything boy."

Obito gulped and sweat trickled down his forehead, but this was Kasara he was speaking up for. "I know more about Kasara than you both do. She goes to the training grounds before the sun's up and way after it's down just so she can practice what she loves. She activated the ketsueki two years ago and has taught herself a lot about it. Kasara found out about Miki when she was four and never said anything. She wanted to go to the academy, but didn't say anything when you didn't let her. You don't know that every time we were together she cried until I rocked her to sleep. Don't say I don't know anything."

Miki was the one who said something. "The boy needs to be taught respect, Akito. I hope you do it. Excuse me, I'm going to go find my daughter."

Before she left the room Obito said, "She doesn't want to be found. You won't find her."

"She's eight. You expect to much from her," with that, Miki swept out of the room.

"And you too little," Obito mumbled. "The training grounds. Three o'clock," Obito said before also leaving to look for his little cousin.

Kasara was on top of the Hokage mountains, masking her chakra and sensing for either of her parents. She jumped when a boy landed beside her. "You are good," he said.

The silver scarecrow beside her probably wouldn't come anywhere nearer to complimenting her so she smiled. "Thanks."

"What did you mean by calling your parents cowards?" he asked.

Kasara watched him before looking up at the sky. "Mom had her clans kekkei genkai, she was eighteen when she got it, the oldest anyone ever was to receive it. Of course she was ecstatic. Her team was already strong, but with her kekkei genkai they thought they were invincible. Four years later they didn't know they weren't. Her team had been sent on an S-rank mission. Something went wrong and her teammates were killed. Instead of helping or completing the mission, my mother ran away. She turned her headband in and swore she would never train again.

When she met dad she was reluctant to have anything to do with him because he was an anbu. Eventually they became friends. Somewhere along the way dad fell in love with her, and she him. He was going to become anbu captain and leader of the Uchiha, but he had to know. Mom said that if he would quit being a ninja and leave his clan that she would marry him. He didn't hesitate to agree," at this her lip curled in distaste. "He quit being a ninja and then told his clan that he was disowning them. They settled down where we live now and pretty soon I was conceived. They were both from powerful clans and knew their child could be strong. Instead of thinking of what their child might want, mom told dad that her child would not be a ninja, and if he didn't agree she would leave him."

Kakashi's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe that. Akito had given up his life for the woman and she decided to ruin her child's life as well. "That's..."

"Disgusting," Kasara hissed. "Sometimes I wish I could hate her and that my dad would open his eyes. I can never hate her, though, and daddy loves her too much for anything to upset him. She's nothing more than a bitter old woman who can't forgive herself and let go of the past."

After a moment Kakashi put his head on her head. "You should smile."

Kasara blinked and stared at the emotionless boy incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"It's my job to be bitter, so you have to smile, ok?" he asked.

Kasara slowly smiled softly. "Ne, Kakashi, are you warming up to me?"

He hmphed. "No way, brat."

She puffed her cheeks up. "You're only a couple years older than me," she grumbled.

He ruffled her raven colored hair. "Are you going home?"

"Not tonight. I'll probably sleep in a tree," she shugged.

Kakashi shook his head. "You can stay with me."

After a bit Kasara smiled and held her hand up for him to grab. He did so and Kasara squeezed it a bit. "Thanks, Kakashi."

She took her hand back and stood up. Kakashi started walking slowly so that she could keep up in her short blue dress. She grinned up at him. "Ne, Kakashi, I might not be your friend, but your mine. So I'll do anything to take care of you."

Kakashi paused, eyes widening, before he continued on. He wondered silently if she meant it.


	3. Chapter 3 Father vs Cousin

Hope you guys enjoy, I had a lot off time to write today, so enjoy these two chapters! I'm having finals this week until Wednesday, so please don't mind pause in chapters. All of my finals are pretty long because of my advanced classes. Anyways, here's the next chapter. You know, review, favorite, follow ;) I don't own Naruto *anime cries*

_Chapter 3. Father vs. Cousin_

The next day Kasara woke up on Kakashi's couch. She had insisted on taking it, knowing Kakashi would not be used to it. "You up?" she heard.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she yawned cutely. "Yesh, Kashi," she mumbled, still a bit asleep.

Kakashi's lip twitched up. "Here," he handed her one of his shirts and a pair of black shorts.

Kasara grabbed them, but rolled over and curled up in a ball. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "What do you want for breakfast. "Strawberries," she sat up immediately.

He beckoned her towards the kitchen and she followed looking like a hopeful puppy. His lip twitched again and he shook his head. "Change or sit."

Kakashi got the strawberries out of the fridge and when he turned Kasara was changed and sitting at the table with her legs crossed primly and her hands on her knee. He blinked but cut some strawberries up, put sugar on them and placed it in the center of the table with two spoons. Kasara beamed up at him. "Thanks for the food."

When they were done eating Kakashi looked at the clock. "Your dad and Obito are having a fight at three."

Kasara laced her fingers together and put her chin on them. "Is that so? Who do you think will win?"

"Akito," Kakashi said with no hesitation.

A serene smile spread across her face. "I have to wonder about that. Obito's fighting for me, but what is my father fighting for?"

Kakashi watched her curiously. "Fighting for?"

Kasara grinned. "Don't worry, Kakashi."

He watched her before nodding. She huffed and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Let's do something," she said.

Kakashi rolled his eyes but went somewhere and came back with cards. "Poker?" Kasara asked.

Kakashi put his hand on his head. "Sure."

They played for three hours with Kasara winning four times and Kakashi winning seven times. Kasara tried to pout, but couldn't because of her giggles. "Ne, scarecrow, how long before the fight?"

Kasara had started calling him scarecrow during their games and Kakashi didn't really mind so she kept on. "Um, now, actually."

She laughed and jumped up. "Well, let's go."

They reached the training grounds and Kasara beamed when she saw her baby cousin in her Aunt Makoto's arms. "Itachi!" she beamed.

Fugaku tried to glare at his niece, but had been finding it increasingly hard. Makoto adored her and she had started to grow on him. He also was able to appreciate her talent and determination. "Hello, Kasara," he said after another failed attempt to glare at her.

She smiled and bowed, "Hello Fugaku-sama," she looked at Itachi with puppy eyes. "Can I please hold Itachi?!" she pleaded.

Makoto chuckled, but handed her squirming cousin to her. "Kas," he giggled.

Kasara nuzzled his face. Kakashi watched her. He thought almost every Uchiha hated her. Makoto smiled and Fugaku's eyes smiled at his niece and son even though his eyes didn't. Kakashi saw a glimpse of how their life went. Akito abandoned his clan so his daughter was shunned for it, but her uncle and aunt knew that she had nothing to do with her father's mistakes. Itachi tugged on Kasara's short locks that matched his. "Ne, Itachi, you've grown again," Kasara said.

Fugaku tensed when Miki walked over. "Give the Uchiha their heir back, Kasara."

She clutched him tighter to her. "Itachi's my cousin, mom."

Miki's eyes flashed. "Kasara."

Fugaku blocked her from view. "Riku-san, Kasara can stay with her family if she chooses to. Her cousin's fighting as well."

"Last I checked, Akito disowned you," Miki said harshly.

"But we didn't disown our niece," Fugaku responded.

Kasara squeezed her eyes shut. Kakashi placed his hand on her head. "They're starting," he said to distract everyone.

Kasara gave him a tiny smile. "Thanks, scarecrow," she whispered.

Itachi snuggled closer to his cousin and she placed a kiss on his raven head. Obito and Akito were facing each other. Obito made the first move by throwing kunai at Akito. He simply dodged and flashed behind him delivering a kick to his back. Obito was flung twenty feet away, but he stood and ran at him making hand signs. Akito was making the same hand signs. Two fire balls were thrown at each other and Obito had to dive out of the way. He took a breath and started toward Akito again. They were locked in a taijutsu battle when Obito finally landed a hit on Akito's chin. Akito's old anbu reflexes kicked in and he activated his sharingan. Before anyone could do anything Kasara had thrust Itachi into Kakashi's arms and flew across the field to stand in front of her cousin.

Right when Akito used the fire style: cremation jutsu, Kasara slashed her side with a kunai and made lightning fast hand signs. "Hidden blood style: ultimate blood defense!"

Blood swept around them in a ball and the f lames surrounded it. After a few worried minutes the flames disappeared and slowly the blood splashed to the ground, revealing Kasara standing defiant there and Obito grinning at her. "Thanks, Kasara."

She just nodded, never taking her eyes off her father. Everyone stared at her incredulously. An eight year old had just stopped an a rank jutsu. "Don't ever try to hurt my cousin. I've put up with a lot but I'm done. No more. I'm going to be a ninja, and I'm going to spend time with a family."

Everyone gaped at her, surprised this little firecracker had appeared from the angelic child she always was. Kakashi found himself having a tiny grin on his face. He liked her when she was defiant, a lot more than a little angel.


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting for Something

I'm so sorry! Life's been hectic, and I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. Please don't hate me or my story! Anyways, it's finally here. I don't own Naruto, only my OC's. Enjoy :)

Chapter 4. Fighting for Something

No one had said a word. Akito was staring wide eyed at his daughter, sharingan deactivating from his shock. Obito was grinning and Kakashi was fighting one. Fugaku smirked and looked at Miki who was shaking from rage. "Looks like her Uchiha blood is stronger than either of you thought."

Miki glared at him. "Your son is so sweet, we wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

Both Fugaku and Makoto tensed at the threat, and Kakashi tightened his grip on Itachi, knowing that a war could start. "Enough," Kasara said. "Mom, I want to fight you. If I win you have to back down and apologize to Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Makoto."

Miki sniffed and stuck her nose in the air disdainfully. "I don't have to fight a spoilt eight-year-old who needs to learn her place."

"I know mine, but do you know yours?" Kasara wasn't going to back down.

Obito watched his favorite cousin and her mother. "Kas, I'm going to stand over there," he kissed her head and went to stand by Rin and Minato.

Miki stared at her daughter before rolling her eyes. "Only to put you in your place."

Akito hesitated before going to stand by his brother. "What do you think will happen?" he asked.

Fugaku didn't look at him. "Even a half-Uchiha child is stronger than any other ninja."

Akito felt a smirk spreading across his face. "Still so prideful, brother."

Kakashi watched the two estranged brothers interaction before setting his eyes on the fight that was about to start.

"Kasara will win," Makoto said softly. "Miki has become bitter, but Kasara's fighting for something important to her."

"What does that mean?" Kakashi asked.

Makoto looked at him and smiled. "Whenever someone has something to fight for with everything in them, they become even stronger. Some of the greatest only won their battles because of that."

"That's dumb," Kakashi murmured.

Makoto laughed. "That's what a lot of people say."

Miki stood boredly in front of her daughter. Kasara carefully watched her mother, not allowing the discomfort she felt to show on her face. The people on the sidelines watched the mother and daughter face off. Obito's eyes were flicking back and forth while Kakashi kept his eyes focused on the girl. Kasara had a plan forming in her head. It might just work. She took a small breath and threw shuriken at her mom, missing on purpose.

Miki dodged lazily and flicked kunai at her daughter. She dodged most of them, but got scratched on her face. Kasara darted around her mom tossing more shuriken, creating an invisible web. Miki pricked her finger and made a few hand signs. "Hidden blood style: bloody blades."

Kasara narrowed her eyes, watching the path the three blades were taking towards her. She jumped up, twisting so that she passed through two of the blades and purposely got a cut on her arm from the third. She landed in a crouch and touched her hands to the ground, channeling her chakra into the carefully constructed web that had awaited activation. Miki couldn't get out, but Kasara was exhausted. Nikki's eyes narrowed in disgust. No child of hers would be a ninja; even if she had to handicap said child to ensure it.

Obito was the one who had started this, he would be the one she targeted. "Hidden blood style: bloody destruction," she murmured with a smirk.

Kasara barely had time to see the chakra shifting near her cousin before the blood started rising. She sucked in a breath. Her chakra was so low, and she couldn't hold her mother and stop this. With a growl she released her mother and covered her arm with her hand. "Blood Override!" she shouted.

A wave her blood covered and absorbed the blood rising around Obito. "Don't screw with my family," she hissed, vision fading.

Miki appeared behind her, a kunai aimed for the place on her spine that connected the nerves in her legs to her brain. Everyone with was frozen with shock. "Do something!" Fugaku exclaimed to his brother.

Akito hesitated, causing Fugaku to move. He grabbed Miki's arm and twisted it, forcing her to drop the kunai. "Kasara won this fight. You stay away from my niece."

Kasara started to fall and Fugaku caught her with one arm. "Don't do anything stupid, Riku," he said before picking her up.

He cradled her gently and went to the rest. "Is she alright?" Makoto worried.

"She's just drained of chakra," Fugaku said wearily.

The Sandaime walked over to them, chewing a bit on his pipe. "We'll, it's obvious that she needs to be a shinobi and wants to; however, it also seems, Akito, that your wife needs some help before Kasara can safely live in your home again."

Akito looked stricken, he was losing his baby girl. Everything had been fine two days ago. How had it changed so drastically? How had he _let_ it change so drastically? "We'll need a place she can stay," Hiruzen chewed on his pipe.

"She could stay with me," Kakashi said, making the people present look at him. "I'm pretty much on my own, so she wouldn't be in my way. It wouldn't put a burden on any other families, either."

"Well, Fugaku-sama, she's an Uchiha. What do you say," Hiruzen asked.

"That's fine, but she can come stay with us at any time," Fugaku said. "I want her to stay with us until she recovers."

The Sandaime nodded. "She's on your team Minato. Take care of her."

Minato bowed and the Hokage left. "We'll be heading home," Makoto said with a small smile at the boys worrying over her niece. "Obito, Kakashi, why not come with us? You can wait for her to wake up."


	5. Author's Note :(

Ok, I know this isn't an update and I know it's been forever, but I'm just kind of stuck right now. I'm not sure when I'll update... I'll do it as soon as I get some ideas. If anyone has suggestions please don't be afraid to tell me. thanks for the ever patient people following this story!

NightSky


End file.
